Harry Potter Drabbles
by Doktor Girlfriend
Summary: 100 & 200 word tales from Hogwarts and beyond. Entries contain spoilers for all seven books.
1. If Nothing Else

Title: If Nothing Else  
Author: Rei-hime  
Pairing: Harry/Ron  
Rating: G  
Warnings: Slash if you squint  
Disclaimer: God, wouldn't I love to my J.K. Rowling. I'm not, by the way.  
Notes: Requested by and dedicated to Blossomwitch, still the best friend I'll ever have. I know it's not overtly slashy, but this is what came to me and it didn't seem right to change it. Set after the end of _The Half-Blood Prince_, but no spoilers.

**If Nothing Else**

**By Rei-hime**

Nothing was certain anymore…

A hand gripped Harry's tightly, squeezing. Such a simple gesture, really, that after everything that had happened, and all that they had lost – everyone they had lost – said so much more than anything could. Meant so much more.

Especially because of whose hand it was. The one who had always been there and – that simple gesture told him – the one who always would be.

Harry gripped the hand back firmly, and it was a long time before he let go.

Most things weren't certain anymore. But Harry knew Ron would be beside him, if nothing else…


	2. Hey Dol! Merry Dol! Ring A Dong Dillo!

Title: Hey Dol! Merry Dol! Ring A Dong Dillo!  
Author: Rei-hime  
Cast: Hagrid; a greedy Niffler  
Rating: G  
Warnings: A poor attempt at a West Country accent.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, though I would like to count the finger-nipping Niffler as an OC beastie. :D  
Notes: Requested by Zhie, a slight Rowling/Tolkien crossover. Hagrid always reminded me of Tom Bombadil, and when I was thinking of what to write I remembered Gandalf telling the Council of Elrond that Tom would most likely forget about the Ring or throw it away if they gave it to him to protect. I think Hagrid would be the same; such things wouldn't have a hold on his humble desires.

**Hey Dol! Merry Dol! Ring A Dong Dillo!**

**By Rei-hime**

"Come along here, little lady! Time fer yer supper!"

Hagrid paused as he put the last of the struggling Nifflers into the crates. There was something small and faintly glittering clasped in the creature's long snoot.

"What yeh got there, little beastie?" he asked, prying the treasure from the protesting fluff-ball.

It was a ring, he saw, old and badly tarnished, shining just enough in the setting sunlight to let Hagrid know it had been made of gold, and no more. Turning it over, he thought he saw something etched into the metal on the inside and out, words in an odd, loopy language. But they vanished as they fell into shadow.

It felt oddly heavy in his hand. Ancient. Storied. Full of secrets…

"Ouch!" The greedy Niffler had bitten his fingers, scrambling to retrieve her prize.

"Now don' yeh be gettin' nasty!" Hagrid scolded, setting the beast in the box with her littermates. "Better behave. Remember, this old oaf brings yer food!"

Chuckling, Hagrid turned to his hut to fetch the Nifflers their supper, absentmindedly dropping the ring in his pocket, where it lay forgotten for a very long time, lost beneath dog biscuits, humbugs, and many, many keys.


	3. Inheritance

Title: Inheritance  
Author: Rei-hime  
Cast: Harry Potter, Theodore Nott, James & Albus Potter, Teddy Lupin, Kamea & Severus Nott (OCs)  
Rating: G  
Warnings: Spoilers for the epilogue of Book 7; additional gratuitous memorial monikers.  
Disclaimer: I own little Severus Nott and his mother Kamea. Everyone else belongs to that goddess of a woman, JK Rowling.  
Notes: Succumbing to the shameful, shameful plotbunnies spawned by the epilogue of _Deathly Hallows_. This is only the very tip of the iceberg.

**Inheritance**

**By Rei-hime**

Harry couldn't help but think that Severus Nott was quite unlike his father.

The dark-haired boy was currently tangled on the floor with Harry's own sons and a number of their cousins. They had been playing a game of their own invention all afternoon, one with elaborate, brain-bending rules that they had - inevitably - forgotten. What remained of those rules now appeared to involve a great deal of shouting and headlocks. Severus was one of the most enthusiastic participants throughout, second only to Harry's own Albus.

Aside from physical appearance, he could not have been any farther from the reserved, relaxed man standing next to Harry.

"Just like his mother," Theodore assured, guessing Harry's thoughts and directing a solemn nod at his wife. "Mental."

The boys abruptly broke apart, each running off in a random direction. As Severus rose to follow a laughing Albus, he cracked his head on the coffee table and let out a truly spectacular swear, prompting James and even a master like Teddy Lupin to stop in their tracks in a kind of respectful shock.

"Of course," Kamea mused, giving her husband a cool, thoughtful glare, "there's plenty he gets from his father as well."


	4. Namesakes

Title: Namesakes  
Author: Rei-hime  
Cast: Albus Potter, Severus Nott (OC)  
Rating: G  
Warnings: Spoilers for Book 7  
Disclaimer: Severus Nott is mine. Everyone else belongs to that goddess of a woman, JK Rowling.  
Notes: I really like to believe that they added a portrait of Snape to the Headmaster's office. He deserves that at least. Besides, I love the idea of him and Portrait Dumbledore arguing and bantering for years to come.

**Namesakes**

**By Rei-hime**

"Albus Potter and Severus Nott," began the Headmaster, sitting down with a weary sigh. "Back again, I see… Not even a week…"

The two boys sat side-by-side facing the Headmaster's desk, wearing appropriate and identical expressions of sheepishness. They feigned rapt attention as the Headmaster accounted their latest offense (a truly spectacular one involving Moaning Myrtle and the Venomous Tentacula), but at every opportunity their eyes turned irresistibly to the portraits behind the desk. Two in particular they watched, one returning their gaze with twinkling eyes and the other with a knowing smirk.

They returned their focus to the current Headmaster just in time to hear him assign their punishments, and state in a rather firm tone of voice that he expected to see immediate improvement in their behavior.

"Yes, Headmaster," Albus replied, lowering his eyes contritely. "We're sorry."

"Yes, sir," Severus parroted, likewise bowing his head. "Very sorry."

"Very well, boys. You may go." The Headmaster shook his head, almost amused. "I certainly hope it was worth it."

Albus and Severus took one last look at the portraits on the wall - one last, longing look at their namesakes.

They grinned at each other.

It was always worth it.


End file.
